


Electric love

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Electricity. Jack is pure, raw electricity and Mark can't get enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric love

**Author's Note:**

> It is 11 pm and I'm very tired. Enjoy!

Jack is pure, raw electricity. If you told this to anyone close to Jack, they would most surely agree with you. With a voice like an unwielding energy source, it's hard not to see how the comparison is justified.

  
This strong current was what drew Mark to Jack so long ago. A foreign man with an excitable personality and a very open connection to his community? Mark was very interested in speaking with this youtuber, though he didn't truly understand what he was getting himself into. A few messages were sent before Skype information was shared, and once it was the two were talking nonstop.  Laughter sparked between the two quickly and topics danced in and out of the conversation like an impatient ballerina; It was as if they were life long friends. There's no doubt Jack has energy, Mark had noted, it's like he's a bottle of electricity!

    Perhaps Mark was a little envious of Jack's energy. Jack kept all this energy to himself, functioning with it all under his skin, behind his eyes. Mark wondered if one day Jack would break and the electricity would all at once over take him. If only he'd share a little with Mark, just enough to be able to have as much motivation as he does. This envy shined through the most during skype video calls, when Jack's eyes that teemed with life met his own. Swirling blue skies full of lightning, that's what Jack's eyes are, and Mark couldn't help but stare. It was incredibly cliché to say that the irish man's eyes were electrifying, so he kept his thoughts to himself - mostly.

  
     Skype calls became more frequent, and so did aching stomachs from laughing. Because of the frequency of calls, the idea of meeting in person was not as terrifying as it might have been. The first con with Jack comes packaged with a revaluation. This revaluation hits Mark like spilt coffee, leaving a damn hard mess to clean up. He realized this from hugs when they first saw each other, to accidental bumping of elbows and small touches on shoulders and backs. Jack's touch is fucking electric, Mark remarked as he closed the door to his hotel room.

  
      When Jack touched him, Mark's skin buzzed for a while after. Simply touches sent a rush through him, it was as if he was tapping into Jack's energy. It worried him how much this was affecting him, how little it took to make Mark want more. This was Jack doing this, that was the scariest part. It wasn't a girl, it was _Jack_ . His straight Irish friend. _Jack_ was the one making Mark feel like he's lost his fix on some kind of drug. This wasn't good. At all.  
    

People say time heals all wounds, well apparently it doesn't heal a raging crush on an irish electrical socket. Cons came and went and Jack continued to be a ball of unobtainable voltaic chatter. Mark didn't seem to be prepared for how hard he fell for Jack. The man's presence was like an electrical charge and Mark couldn't get enough of it. Jack spoke with a passion, and laughed like crackling thunder, everything he did Mark was intrigued by. It was downright unfair that Jack was the one who had this affect on him. Mark wanted his goddamn feelings back, this was insane!

Locking up your feelings isn't **too** bad, right? It kept Mark safe, and made sure that any hope he had for Jack to feel the same way was squashed. It was fine, he was fine! Mark was good at lying to himself, but that can only hold him off for so long. Telling Jack is a bad idea, Mark couldn't handle those warring blue eyes looking at him with disgust - or even worse, pity. So he expressed his admiration for his friends electric personality through jokes. He was safe. As long as he kept this up for the rest of his life, Mark would be fine!

Jack was trying Mark's limits. He was not prepared for Jack to stand so close, smile so wide, _be_ so near him during Jack's visit. Mark was panicking, his resolve was slipping moment by moment. The two stood outside a restaurant, Jack still held a smile on his face from his triumphant victory of getting to pay the bill. Night was soon to be upon them both, the sky lighting up in brilliant streams of orange and purple. Mark felt some form of peace,  but his mind continued to be restless. The pair moved to Mark's car, Jack gloating briefly about his win with Mark immediately firing back. Fishing the keys out of his pocket, Mark-

 

“Mark, wait.” He stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at his friend's sudden outburst. Jack refused to make eye contact, which worried Mark deeply. “I can't keep doing this shit. Running around it, y’know?”

 

Jack looked to Mark for sympathy, unaware that Mark was completely lost. “What?” “Y’know, It! _It._ **Us.** ” Jack gestured wildly between the both of them, the puzzle pieces clicking in Mark's mind slowly.

 

“Are you saying...” Mark trailed off, his eyes wide.

 

Jack sighed, offering a soft smile to Mark like a child who broke their mothers vase. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm saying that. ”

 

Mark almost forgot to breathe, his eyes glued to the calm friend before him. Even in his calm state Jack moved like a bottled up lightning bolt, moving around and making soft noises in anxious worry. Mark couldn't help but grin and laugh at the situation he was in. Jack’s eyes shot up, worry clear on his face.

 

“Jesus christ, you do not know how long I've wanted to hear that” Mark said between laughs, attempting to calm himself down. Jack’s worry subsided at those words, a huge smile spreading across his face.

 

“Does that mean I can kiss you then?” Jack asked, Mark finally coming down from his laughing fit. “Do you even have to ask?” Mark retorts

  
Electricity. Jack is pure, raw electricity and Mark can't get enough of it. He wants more, he wants to memorize every way Jack's body jumps and twitches. The kiss sends sparks down Mark's spine, and his mind racing. His heart is beating like a heavy rain, loud and relentless against his bones as they move closer. Jack pulls away, smiling wide, his blue eyes shimmering like crashing tides. Mark smiles back, and he means it. Holy _fuck_ does he mean it. 

Jack's electronic buzz leaves static in Mark's head, words lost and forgotten on his tongue. Despite this static Mark knows what he wants: Jack. The distance between them shrinks a few beats after Jack had pulled away. Moments blur together in a love struck haze, hearts and minds racing from the idea of the future for them. There was so much to talk about, so much to figure out but Mark was prepared to try anything. As the two moved away from each other the air felt thick, Jack's smile returning to his face almost instantly. 

Laughter crackled through the air, life returning to it's casual attitude. Though, the air was different, heavier and charged with an energy Jack must have caused, and Mark couldn't help but wonder. Wonder if other's envied Jack's electrical current as much as he did, or if they didn't care much for the man's relentless energy. He wondered if Jack knows just what he does to him. The questions nestled their way into Mark's brain, but were soon forgotten when he felt a head on his shoulder during the ride home. Mark held a blissful grin on his face, and it showed no signs of falling. 


End file.
